


Невидимый

by magneto_was_left, Sophia_Bee



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BAMF Erik, Calm Down Erik, Canon Compliant, Dark, M/M, Nazis, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneto_was_left/pseuds/magneto_was_left, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственное, что Эрик ищет в своей жизни - это отмщение. До тех пока однажды он не встречает кого-то, кто говорит ему, что он не одинок.</p><p>Перевод "Invisible" Sophia_Bee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505821) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



> Спасибо pepperoni-and-proud.tumblr.com за беттинг и доведения этого текста до ума.

Эрик чувствует себя невидимым.

Иногда, когда Шмидт приходит за ним, вытаскивает  из цементной дыры, где мальчика  держат  в перерывах между сессиями в «лаборатории» (так доктор называет пыточную камеру, пытаясь хотя бы отчасти узаконить то, чем занимается) Эрик претворяется, что его не существует.

Дрожащий и грязный, он забивается в угол и повторяет про себя: «Я невидимый. Я не видимый». Через какое-то время он начинает верить, что это правда. Когда его ведут в лабораторию, никто не смотрит ему в глаза. Никто не удостаивает странного, истощенного мальчика взглядом. Как будто его действительно не существует.

Он проводит ночи напролет, снова и снова сжимая едва покрывающую кости, израненную плоть,  оставляя синяки на своих бедрах и руках, чтобы удостовериться, что он почувствует боль.

Эрику начинает казаться, что его действительно может не существовать.  Что возможно он не более, чем плод больного воображения Шмидта.

Но если это действительно  так, то тогда, когда лагерь освобождён, вскрыт, а весь его ужас и смрад выливается  наружу,  Эрик не должен  остаться один.  Он не должен быть брошен среди суровых солдат,   хладнокровно осматривающих лагерь, пока их более мягкотелых товарищей выворачивает на покрытые грязью бока огромных металлических чудовищ. Но это именно то, что происходит.  Шмидт исчезает всего за несколько часов до появления танков, а Эрик совершенно потерян. Дрожащий мальчик-скелет, у которого внутри все бушует от внезапно окружившего его металла.

 

Эрик все еще чувствует себя невидимым.

 

Он становится беженцем, мужчиной-мальчиком без дома, и хотя ему совсем мало лет, в нем ничего не осталось от ребенка. Шмидт выбил это из него, вытравил, выжег. Эрик бродит по улицам восточной Европы, спит под навесами чужих домов, берется за любую работу или ворует. Он использует свои способности, чтобы выудить монеты из карманов незнакомцев в поездах. Он смотрит, как в парках играют дети, палками выбивают шарики и крышки от бутылок  из нарисованных на земле кругов, визжа от смеха, и сгорает изнутри, понимая, что он потерял. Злоба накапливается внутри него, разрастаясь, множась до тех пор, пока не остается больше ничего, кроме нее.

 

Проходит несколько лет.

Эрик впервые видит одного из них в одном из серых, опустошенных войной восточноевропейских городов. Эрик сидит в кафе, курит одну сигарету за другой, и ждет, пока закончится дождь. Он больше не голодный  мальчишка, который бродил по улицам годы назад. Он вырос,  тело истощенного, голодающего ребенка, сменилось сильным телом того, кто зарабатывает себя на жизнь тяжелым ручным трудом. У него достаточно денег, чтобы дотянуть до конца месяца, и дешевая комната в обветшалом доме. Он носит простую рубашку с длинными руками, застегнутую до самого верха и такое выражение лица, что он уверен: никто не сядет рядом с ним, пока он пьет свой крепкий горький кофе.

Он любит такие места. Они напоминают ему о до-гетто, о времени,  когда он жил в районе, где люди постоянно собирались  в местном кафе, где старики играли  в шахматы прямо на улицах, а Эрик цеплялся за мамину руку и умолял ее купить ему _ну хотя бы один_ кусочек флакке или маслянной ругулы.

Эрик делает еще один глоток кофе.

Звонок над дверью объявляет об еще одном посетителе, заглянувшем, чтобы переждать дождь. Эрик поднимает взгляд, в тот момент, когда мужчина наклоняет голову, чтобы пройти сквозь низкий дверной проем. Его шляпа намокла от дождя, с его пальто капает. Он  замечает Эрика, улыбается ему, показывая слишком много  зубов, и идет к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ.

Эрик холодеет. Он знает эту улыбку.

 

Он был надзирателем в лагере. Один из тех, кто, несмотря на свою чрезмерную жестокость, сохранил человеческий облик.  Его формой жестокости было безразличие. Эрик помнит, как тот наблюдал,  когда людей избивали, когда на них спускали собак. Тогда на его лице появлялась эта улыбка, словно он смотрел  спорт воскресным полднем. Эрика сжимает  и разжимает кулаки, а мужчина улыбается женщине за стойкой с непривычной для Эрика мягкостью,  берет свою выпечку и пересекает зал, чтобы сесть за столик.  Эрик не оборачивается на него, он  просто смотрит сквозь бьющийся в окно дождь, а все его тело дрожит от гнева.

Когда-то давно Эрик  бы вскочил,  избил этого мужчину,  он бы разбил его чашку, разливая  кофе по всему столу, а потом попытался разрезать ему горло осколком. Но  прошло десять лет, и если бы  Эрик не научился справляться со своим гневом, он бы не выжил. И этого вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать его еще более смертоносным . Он сидит, ждет,  отстукивая пальцами по столу, медленно, сосредоточенно,  выжидая, пока мужчина уйдет,  пока он доест свою выпечку,  пока он допьет свой кофе. Наконец, мужчина встает, говорит что-то женщине за стойкой, которая смеется ему в ответ, и выходит из кафе.

Эрик считает про себя. Один. Два. Три. Он продолжает считать, и только когда доходит до десяти,  быстро встает и следует за мужчиной.  Он идет за ним вниз по улицам, держится на расстоянии, сохраняя  торопливый шаг, как если бы он спешил уйти из-под дождя.

 

Когда Эрик был освобожден, он  перестал использовать свои способности.

 

Впрочем, это не совсем правда. Он перестал использовать их так, как Шмидт учил его. Как оружие,  для разрушения. Эти десять лет он использовал их в основном, чтобы выуживать лишнюю мелочь из чужих карманов, когда был отчаянно голоден. Иногда он развлекал детей в парке, пока их родители не хватали их и не утаскивали прочь, говоря  держаться подальше от странного молодого человека.  И хотя Эрик временами чувствовал металл, вибрирующий вокруг  него, он никогда не тянулся за ним, никогда не использовал его так, как его учили.

До сегодняшнего дня.

 

 

Когда мужчина подходит к  опрятному зданию и заходит внутрь, Эрик останавливается через дорогу и наблюдает сквозь стену дождя, высоко подняв воротник. Его шляпа опущена вниз, оставляя лицо в тени.

Небо становится темнее по мере того, как солнце опускается к горизонту,  и Эрик видит, как в доме зажигают свет: сначала на первом, потом на втором этаже.

Это приятный дом с аккуратной отделкой, с растениями, свисающими с двух сторон от входной двери. Это отличное место для семьи. Эрик представляет детей, выбегающих из передней двери, бегущих вниз по улице, зовущих родителей, чтобы пойти в парк или сходить в ближайший местный магазин за сладостями. Гнев внутри него сгущается,  и он думает о том, как много детей, как много людей его народа обратились в дым из лагерных печей. О том, что их будущее было украдено такими людьми, как этот надсмотрщик. И ведь он все еще ходит по этой земле, он все еще жив, в то время как столь многие погибли.

Эрик не  использовал свои способности до этого дня.

 

С наступлением ночи Эрик сильнее запахивает свою  поношенную рабочую куртку. Он старается остаться незамеченным, хотя вряд ли кто-то может его узнать.  Входная дверь открывается легко, достаточно мимолетного прикосновения его сил, чтобы замок поддался. Эрик внутри. Он слышит музыку, доносящуюся из  комнаты наверху, и узнает эту мелодию. Произведение немецкого композитора, песня популярная еще до войны. Эрик медленно поднимается по лестнице, он ступает осторожно, паркет едва слышно скрипит от его шагов. Он проходит в коридор на втором этаже. Приоткрытая дверь проливает свет во тьму. Вот где он. С каждым шагом музыка звучит все громче, и, вот, наконец, он стоит в дверях кабинета и видит мужчину из кафе. Тот сидит в кресле, в его руке бокал. Он смотрит в окно, где огни города пытаются пробиться сквозь толщу дождя.

—  Я знаю, кто ты , - говорит  Эрик.

Мужчина вскакивает из кресла,  резко поворачивается.   Эрик понимает,  он его не узнает. Эрик не был для него кем-то особенным. Он был просто еще одним их тех, кого нацисты называли «еврейской проблемой».  Он был невидим для таких людей.

 — Mein Gott, —  он умудряется вымолвить, как раз перед тем, как Эрик заставляет кочергу, лежащую  в камине, пронестись по комнате к мужчине, вынуждая того пятиться, пока он не оказывается прижат к стене. Это самое удобное оружие, какое только можно найти.

— Я знаю, что ты сделал,  — тихо говорит Эрик, медленно, шаг за шагом приближаясь к нему.

Эрик концентрируется, и ему удается согнуть кочергу так, чтобы она обвилась вокруг шеи мужчины. Два ее конца вбиты в стену,  и медленно, осторожно, Эрик сжимает, сжимает и сжимает. Мужчина поднимает руки,  пытаясь остановить  железо, медленно сжимающее его трахею, его пальцы впивают в металл  под пристальным взглядом Эрика. К  чести мужчины, он не умоляет сохранить ему жизнь, просто смотрит. Его глаза выкатываются, лицо синеет. Если бы он пытался умолять, Эрику бы пришлось искать что-то,  что бы он мог продеть сквозь ладони мужчины. Оставить его раскрытым, распятым на стене. Наконец, он обмякает. Жизнь покидает его тело, и Эрик чувствует, как на него самого накатывает изнеможение, сил становится меньше, а концентрация рассеивается.

Шмидт бы гордился им. Это именно то, чего он пытался добиться в лаборатории.  Эта мысль заставляет Эрика почувствовать легкую тошноту. Он, наконец, обретает ту форму, которую так долго старался придать ему Шоу.

Эрик  обыскивает дом, проверяет каждый ящик, даже не осознавая, что именно он ищет. Он отодвигает картины, раскрывает каждый шкаф, и в одном из задних стен гостевой спальни на третьем этаже он находит сейф. Его легко открыть —  просто расплавить дверь и добраться до содержимого.  Внутри он находит огромное количество золотых слитков, все проштампованные гербом Третьего рейха. Эрик холодеет. Он видит не  слитки. Он видит расплавленные кольца, и часы, и  пломбы . Он смотрит на останки своих людей. Его щеки влажные.

 

Сначала он хочет выбросить все в реку, протекающую через город. Он хочет, чтобы они  опустились на самое дно, похороненные так, что их никто никогда не найдет. Потом он меняет свое решение. Он использует эту возможность. Он возьмет золото и оно поможет ему сделать то, что он должен сделать. Одной отнятой жизни не достаточно, чтобы заплатить долг,  надлежащий его людям.

 

Эрик невидим.

После убийства мужчины из кафе, благодаря содержимому сейфа, у него достаточно денег. Он покупает хорошую одежду и начинает ездить по миру, оказывается в первом эшелоне. Он больше не спит у чужих дверей, он больше не работает руками. Он украл достаточно, чтобы обеспечить себя. Он начинает ездить из города в город, выслеживая тех, кто забрал миллионы жизней. И тогда он забирает их собственные.

Эрик преследует своих демонов одного за другим, пока он не уничтожает их всех. Кроме одного.

 

Шмидт.

Теперь его зовут Шоу.

 

Эрик находит его в Аргентине. Не его самого, а всего лишь его изображение. Он улыбается Эрику, и это та же улыбка, какой он одаривал мальчик, когда был им доволен, бормоча  «meinkleinerJungе» себе под нос и протягивая ему кусочек шоколада. Эрик научился не брать шоколад. Его почти не кормили, а сладкая конфета вызывала ужасные спазмы. Даже спустя столько лет малейший запах шоколада вызывает у него практически физическое отвращение, заставляя кожу Эрика чесаться. Как ужасно предлагать голодающему мальчику еду, которая только заставит его чувствовать себя больным.

Эрик оставляет изломанные тела нацистов в баре и берет следующий же самолет в Штаты. Он отправляется в Майами. Он собирается убить своего мучителя. Он мстил за бесконечное множество незнакомых ему людей,  которые теперь всего лишь пыль,  носящаяся по Европе вместе с дымом и пеплом. Сейчас он будет искать отмщения для себя. За покрытого шрамами мальчика, который всего лишь хочет вернуть своих родителей  Он отомстит за каждую пытку, каждый ожог, каждый шрам на своей коже . За свою мать , которая только и  могла, что повторять, что все будет хорошо, смотря в лицо смерти.  Allesistgut. Наконец, настало его время. Эрик крутит монету между пальцами в кармане, ее края нагреваются от его прикосновений,  становятся гладкими.

В Майами жарко. Кожа Эрика становится липкой,  его раздражает необходимость носить длинные рукава. Но стоит ему только вспомнить о своих шрамах,  желание закатать рукава пропадает. Эрик въезжает в отель и проводит большую часть своего времени в комнате. Каспартина не причалила и не занесена в списки. Но Эрику хватает простой улыбки и немного очарования, чтобы узнать у  девушки, которая работает за стойкой в порту, что яхта  вернется через неделю. Первый раз за все эти годы Шоу так близко, что Эрик может почувствовать вкус мести, горький металлический  резкий привкус на  языке. Практически такой же, как вкус крови, заполняющий рот после сильного удара в челюсть. Такое случалось, когда Эрик отказывал Шоу в его просьбах, и доктор говорил одному из охранников разобраться.  Он не может успокоится, ему кажется, будто он может разорваться надвое, будто его кожа слезает. Оказаться так близко к тому, что он искал. Это заставляет Эрика чувствовать себя, стоящим на грани безумия. Он не может выдержать напряжения и ожидания. Эрик не спит, ночами он без конца ходит по мягкому ковру в своем номере и смотрит из окна на яркие огни города. Он не перестает чувствовать монету в своем кармане и Шоу, зовущего его, преследующего его.

_Я_ _знаю_ _тебя_ _, mein kleiner Junge._ _Я сделал тебя._

Наконец, Эрик покидает отель и отправляется в бар. Он садится на стул из искусственной кожи, размышляя над ледяным скотчем, пока блондинка с  большой грудь недвусмысленно разглядывает его с другого конца стойки, попивая мартини. Эрик смотрит в другую сторону.  Эта девушка предлагающая, мягкая,  но ей нечего ему предложить. Это не то, что ему нужно.

Эрик допивает свой виски, и со стуком ставит стакан на стойку. Бармен спрашивает, не хочет ли он повторить, но Эрик отрицательно качает головой: ему нужно нечто большее, чем алкоголь,  чтобы унять свое беспокойство. Он встает и выходит из бара в ночь Майями.

Воздух на улице горячий и тяжелый, это одна из тех ночей, когда одежда прилипает к коже и кажется, что ее слишком много. Повсюду люди,  бродящие в поисках спасения от жары. Эрик идет по улице, все в нем заостряется, каждый нерв натянут до предела. Избегая взглядов прохожих, он идет до тех пор, пока не находит то, что ищет.

 

Часть города, о которой никто не говорит, куда мужчины направляются, когда врут,  что работают допоздна.  Где распущенные мальчики в узких джинсах с расширенными зрачками и подведенными глазами облокачиваются на стены, заманивая прохожих в глубь переулка для быстрого дешевого минета.

Эрик останавливается у входа в бар под названием «Черная кошка» и заходит внутрь. Он подходит к бару и заказывает скотч,  садится, смакует алкоголь, наслаждаясь тем, как он обжигает горло. Он не хочет напиться. Эрик никогда не видел в алкоголе выход. Он хочет всего лишь снять напряжение.

 

Мужчина заходит в бар и заказывает пиво, садится рядом с Эриком, приглашая, и Эрик смотрит на него. Он подтянутый, носит рубашку с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами. Его волосы обрезано коротко и аккуратно, рукава завернуты, открывая рельефные предплечья. Эрик смотрит на его руку, сжимающую бутылку пива, на длинные пальцы и ощущает знакомое покалывание в паху. «Да» - шипит, словно змей, его сознание. Вот то чего он хочет.

Незнакомец делает глоток пива, его кадык движется вверх и вниз, и поднимает взгляд.  Он замечает, что Эрик наблюдает. Его глаза путешествуют по телу Эрика, язык скользит по нижней губе. Он наклоняется к Эрику ближе, пока губы  не оказываются возле его уха и шепчет.

«Хочешь потрахаться?»

Эрик сглатывает и кивает. Ему нужно это, нужна разрядка, которую это принесет. И тогда, возможно, он сможет избавиться от напряжения, сбросить тяжесть, собравшуюся внутри него,  пока он стоит на самом краю главного момента в своей жизни.

В конце концов, они оказываются в переулке за баром. Мужчина наклоняется, пытаясь поцеловать Эрика, но Эрик отворачивается. Поцелуи - это интимность, а в этом моменте нет ничего интимного. Эрик кладет руки на плечи мужчины и прижимает его к отштукатуренной стене, грубо разворачивает, и тот понимает, что надо делать.  Он расстегивает брюки , они собираются вокруг его щиколоток. Он наклоняет голову, шумно дыша, и ждет. Эрик расстегивает молнию, стягивает брюки вместе с бельем и переносит свой вес на спину мужчины. Он трется о щель между его голыми ягодицами, пока его член не твердеет и не начинает сочиться смазкой, а незнакомец не стонет отчаянно и низко, умоляя Эрика трахнуть его. Эрик плюет на ладонь, смазывает свой член и коротко бросает мужчине, чтобы тот шире развел ноги.

Он толкается внутрь с глубоким стоном, сжимает узкие бедра и трахает  мужчину, которого больше никогда не увидит с такой силой, что тот вжимается в стену и стонет, даже несмотря на ладонь Эрика у его рта. Грязно и быстро, это именно то, что нужно.  Если Эрик и научился чему-то с того момента, как он покинул лагеря. так это брать то, что ему нужно.

Когда они кончают,  мужчина поворачивается и стоит, облокотившись о стену, смотря на Эрика удовлетворенными, полуприкрытыми глазами.

\- Может, я увижу тебя снова, - говорит он,  вытирая себя платком и натягивая брюки.

Эрик чувствует слабое послевкусие оргазма,  его ноги слегка трясутся,  он удовлетворен. На мгновение его кожа  перестает слезать,и он в состоянии забыть о своей цели. Но этот мужчина перед ним, с отпечатком обручального кольца на пальце,  которого скорее всего дома ждет жена, оставившая для него ужин в холодильнике, который поцелует своих детей утром, раздражает Эрика своей обыденностью. И сейчас Эрик ненавидит его. Эрик никогда не изменял. Он никогда не врал жене или любовнику,  и то, что делает этот мужчина, заставляет гнев, скопившийся у Эрика внутри, вскипеть. Он думает, не вытянуть ли железо из крови незнакомца, не остановить ли его сердце, закончив сейчас же этот фарс. Мужчина смотрит на него, ожидая, что тот скажет что-то одобрительное, вроде : да, конечно, они снова встретятся, или что они провели отличное время вместе. Эрик же просто молчит.

— Я не думаю, что ты увидишь меня снова, - наконец произносит Эрик, решая сохранить незнакомцу его жизнь.

Он уходит вниз по переулку, назад в отель

Еще два дня.

Ночь, которую Эрик так ждал, приходит. Он направляется в порт, с сумкой, переброшенной через плечо. Дойдя до доков, он находит груду коробок, за которыми можно спрятаться. Он снимает водолазку и брюки и натягивает непромокаемый костюм.  Он прикрепляет нож к голени и думает о том, как будет удивлен Шоу, увидев его.

Он не ошибся.

Шоу рассудительный, уверенный в своем превосходстве, жестокий.  Такой, каким Эрик его и помнит. 

Эрик думал, что готов к этому моменту, но этот голос возвращает его обратно в прошлое, и прежде, чем Эрик успевает поднять нож в воздух, чтобы вырезать сердце из груди человека, мучившего его годами, он чувствует, как невыносимая боль пронзает его голову. Внезапно он снова там, в лаборатории, обездвиженный, он не в состоянии понять, настоящее ли это воспоминание или вымышленное, но он узнает боль. Это боль, подобную которой он не испытывал с момента своего освобождения, и тогда Эрик кричит. А затем он видит мать, ее голову, запрокинутую назад, мозги вылетающие из ее черепа. Он словно переживает это еще раз. Эрик бьется, сражается за контроль,  который он вырабатывал почти двадцать лет, но тот покидает его. Он хочет закричать ей, его матери, всему, что он потерял.

А потом вода, он сбит с толку и его трясет, и пока боль в его голове успокаивается, он понимает, что он дрожит не от страха, не от чувства потери. Но от чистейшего, неразбавленного гнева. Шоу – это все, и Эрику не будет отказано в месте, она принадлежит ему по праву рождения. Если Эрик был принесен в мир, чтобы стать игрушкой Шоу, чем-то, с чем тот мог позабавиться, то мир задолжал ему этот самый момент.

Он собирает все свои силы, и это непросто. Эрика колотит,  его сердце бьется невероятно быстро, а его тело бьется за воздух. Но он не остановится, он не проиграет. И медленно цепь от якоря поднимается из темной воды  выше и выше, пока не оказывается на одном уровне с лодкой. Эрик чувствует, как метал стонет, как он зовет его, говорит с ним. Как принадлежит только ему. Это дает Эрику силы, в которых он так нуждается, и со стоном, движением руки он прикладывает все свои силы, чтобы протащить эту цепь сквозь лодку Шоу. Шоу не уйдет. Эрик убьет его сегодня.

 

Эрика снова переиграли. Это как с шоколадом. Он брал его, тянулся за ним дрожащими пальцами, вспоминая, как отец покупал ему сладости в магазине недалеко от дома, перед тем, как весь мир решил, что Эрик, маленький, хилый мальчишка был врагом. Привязанный к блестящему металлическому столу, он  вспоминает, как  конфета таяла на его языке, ее богатый вкус и своих родителей, какого это, чувствовать, что тебя действительно любят. И он хочет этого так сильно, что берет шоколад. И он получает, что хотел, но все что это приносит  – только новая боль и спазмы. Потому что Шоу имел особый талант оборачивать триумф в еще большую пытку.

И сейчас Эрик  понимает, что он не получит того, чего хочет. Субмарина отделяется от яхты, и Эрик чувствует, как злость захватывает его целиком. Шоу не избежит его возмездия.  Эрик вытягивает руки и начинает притягивать субмарину к себе, все его тело сотрясается от изнеможения, и хотя металл все еще отзывается, он просто недостаточно силен, и поначалу медленно, а затем быстрее, связь между ним и металлом начинает тянуть его под воду.

Если бы в ушах Эрика не ревел гнев, если бы их не заливало водой, он мог бы услышать крики «ты должен отпустить его» , но он ничего не слышит. Субмарина уходит, Эрик чувствует, как она тянет его,  но он следует за ней, не давая себе разорвать эту связь. Это неосознанное решение. У него просто больше нет других вариантов, кроме как отправиться за Шоу.

Эрик давится и отплевывается, погружаясь все глубже в воду, но он не отпускает. И вот он под водой, его тянет вперед, а руки болят от перенапряжения. Он под водой, легкие горят, но он не отпустит его.

 

Эрик чувствует себя невидимыми Он мальчишка, которого никто не замечает, которого держат в цементной камере, где он не может лечь и  учится спать сидя, облокотившись о грубую стену. Он мужчина, который проводит свою жизнь в тени, прячась и охотясь. О невидим, пока один человек, наконец, не замечает его.

 

Он умрет. Это конец, и Шоу сбежит, но Эрик не может отпустить его. Не тогда, когда то, чего он так хотел, дразняще близко. Его грудь болит из-за того, он слишком долго задерживает дыхание, и осталось совсем немного времени до того момента, как ему придется, наконец, открыть рот и сделать вдох. Но вместо воздуха его лёгкие наполнит морская вода. И тогда он, наконец, обретет то, что можно будет назвать упокоением .А потом за ним раздается всплеск и вокруг него руки, тянущие его, останавливающие.

Не останавливайте его. Не забирайте это у него. Не…

_Ты не можешь. Ты утонешь._

…. Голос в его голове.

_Ты должен отпустить._

…нет….

_Я знаю, что это значит для тебя, но ты умрешь._

….Я хочу умереть…

_Пожалуйста._

… mein Gott…

_Эрик._

_Успокой свой разум._

Эрик вырывается из-под воды, захлебываясь и задыхаясь, эхо голоса в его голове, все кружится и он моргает, чтобы увидеть смотрящего на него в ответ, человека, просто человека промокшего насквозь, со сбившемся дыханием.

Эрик спрашивает, как он сделал это, как он залез в его голову, откуда он знает его имя. И мужчина отвечает, что он Чарльз. Чарльз Ксавьер, и что он такой же, как Эрик. Эрику интересно, как такое возможно. Нет никого, такого же, как Эрик, никого. Металл также отзывается этому мужчине? Он так же трахает незнакомцев, когда демоны грозятся завладеть им? Знает ли он, какого это, видеть, как свет, гаснет в глазах другого человека? Что значит, он такой же, как Эрик?

А затем этот чертов Чарльз, это непонятное создание, которое утверждает, что в отличие ото всех остальных знает Эрика, смотрит на него так, как будто действительно его знает. А затем говорит самую нелепую вещь, которую Эрику когда-либо говорили за всю его жизнь.

\- Ты не один.

Сначала Эрик кривится от этой лжи. Если уж кто-то и одинок,  то это он. Но затем происходит  что-то очень странное. Внутри Эрика появляется, чувство, на которое он не знал, что способен. Он смотрит на Чарльза, вбирает в себя лицо человека, который только что спас его жизнь, и впервые на его памяти гнев, жажда мести,  Шоу и то, что он сделал, все то, что горело в Эрике так ярко большую часть его жизни —  все это гаснет, и что-то странное, начинает светиться на этом месте.  Это потрясающая, накрывающая с головой, абсолютная и совершенная

_Радость._

_Чарльз._

Он не один.

 


End file.
